Flowey Gets Dunked On
by HopelessRomantic1020
Summary: The ultimate showdown! Flowey VS. Sans! WHO WILL WIN? ... Well, I think you already know. Contains SPOILERS for Genocide Route.


It was the end. The end of the world. Flowey, once satisfied with his newfound powers and the friends he had made, was down to his final battle in the Last Corridor. With a few exceptions, the demon flower had successfully killed almost everyone in the underground. It didn't matter whether they were big or small, young or old. Flowey had killed them all. And now, standing in his way, was that comedian…

"So… you finally made it," Sans stated, eyes closed. "You know, you've got a lot of nerve, making friends with everyone only to kill them all later on."

"Please! You all had it coming," Flowey spat, grinning maliciously. "All of this world's power is MINE, now! And pretty soon, YOUR power is gonna be mine too!"

"Not today," Sans spoke quietly, opening his eyesockets to reveal dark emptiness. "Not in this or any other timeline."

Suddenly, Flowey felt an immense force lift him from the ground and slam him into the corridor walls. Vigorously. Many times. Flowey attempted to shoot sans with some "friendliness pellets", but the skeleton was having none of it and dodged them all with ease.

"Why," Flowey grunted, "won't. You. Stay. STILL!"

Sans's only response was to hold Flowey in midair with his powers and summon a plethora of Gaster Blasters to his side, all of which uniting against the demonic flower in a combination blast attack. After a few seconds of this continuous pain, Flowey was dropped to the ground, wilting over and writhing in agony. He shut his eyes tightly and waited for the inevitable, but nothing came.

"What…? Why haven't you… finished me?"

"Look, Papyrus always spoke kindly of you, and for a while, you had us both convinced. Hell, he believed in you to his last breath. I always thought he was too kind for his own good at times, but… Maybe he was right all along. Maybe you were just misguided this whole time. Maybe even you deserve mercy."

… What? Just what was this sad clown going on about? Everyone he loved was dead and he was granting Flowey MERCY?!

"Come on, pal. We have nothing left to fight for," Sans claimed somberly, eyesockets returning to normal. Flowey's face began to soften. In the flower's own experience, being good had been downright _boring_ after a while. But… with everyone dead, was there even a point to being bad anymore? And more importantly, was it worth squandering all of his "boring" friendships just to exist in an empty world? Nothing made sense anymore.

"Wh… What have I done," Flowey sniffed, wiping his tears away with a leaf. "What… am I feeling?"

"Shh… It's going to be alright," Sans comforted, offering a bony hand to the flower. The realization that even someone as evil as him could potentially be redeemed filled Flowey with determination. Smiling tearfully, he extended a leaf towards Sans as a means of accepting the truce.

"There we go. Buddy, pal… I know it must be hard on you. To accept all that you've done. To reset your progress. I just want you to know… I won't let it go to waste."

This was it, Flowey thought. This was his silver lining. His shining chance at redemption. His beginning of a "happy ending". He'd do everything differently this time. He'd tell Toriel he prefers cinnamon. He'd hang out with Alphys. He'd spare everyone he encountered and then purposely seek out monsters just to spare them as well. He would-

"... You dirty brother killer."

"Wha-!?"

In an instant, numerous bones emerged from the ground and enclosed Flowey in a rapidly shrinking bone cage.

"No! This isn't… you can't…! No! Someone help! NOOOOO-"

…

…

…

But nobody came.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Flowey sat in total blackness, accompanied by a peculiarly annoying song that consisted mainly of dog barks.

"Wha… Where…?" Flowey sniffed, wiping his eyes. Looking up, he could see the faces of everyone he'd killed looking down at him, only they looked… bigger. And… less flat?

"WOW, FRISK. I HAD NO IDEA YOU WERE A BOTANIST!" Papyrus exclaimed, looking over Frisk's shoulder as they sat at the computer, almost smirking at the flower on the screen. "WHO KNEW FLOWERS COULD CRY?"

"Say," Frisk started, grinning devilishly, "Why's Flowey crying?"

All of a sudden, Sans poked his head out of a nearby garbage can.

"CAUSE HE JUST GOT DUNKED ON!"

"I ain't even lying," Frisk stated, leaning back in their chair with arms folded behind their head.

"YO HE JUST GOT DUUUNKED OOOONN-"

"SANS! STOP PLAGUING THE FANFICTION READERS WITH MUSICAL REFERENCES!"

"But everyone loves Froggit Fresh," Sans winked.

Flowey scowled. All of THIS only to end up as a cheap screensaver while everyone else got off scot free? And ALIVE to boot?

"Damn you meddling characters and your frog!" the flower screamed, banging his leafy fists against the inside of the screen as the skeleton brothers and Frisk left the room, smelling Toriel's butterscotch-cinnamon pie in the kitchen. Meanwhile, in the computer, Flowey was approached by the Sans he had fought before and was unceremoniously slam dunked into the Recycle Bin. He only heard three words before blacking out.

"geeettttttt dunked on!"


End file.
